The Start of Something New
by JellyFish72
Summary: After an attack on the Dursley's, Dumbledore sends Harry to stay with more... distant relatives. Will he survive the wealthy Evans family, their eccentricities, and their love of... musical theatre!
1. Chapter 1

I completely and totally blame PheonixFeather13 for this. I've seen too many movies with her lately, and almost every time, she says, "We should do a crossover with this!" While this has given us a good idea for a co-written fic of PotC and HP, it also spawned... this. I've never seen it - It'd be kinda nice to be able to be the first one, but I think HP's been crossed over with almost everything now... I think these two fandoms have been smushed together to do musical HP stories, but never like... this.

So, from the depths of my twisted mind, I bring you:

The Start of Something New - A HP/HSM Crossover!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or High School Musical. If I did, I'd be living it up right now, not sitting here and forcing to totally unrelated subjects together.

* * *

"You ready, Harry?" 

He nodded, giving Hermione a one-armed hug as Ron slung his arm around Harry from the other side. "As I'll ever be."

It had been a week. A week sine the Ministry, a week since Harry had been seen by anyone outside his dorm mates (and Hermione, of course), and a week since Sirius... well...

The trio walked up to the doors of the Great Hall, arms around each other. Harry was grateful for their support - without them, he'd still be hiding up in the dorm. Taking a deep breath, Harry stepped into the Great Hall with them, using their support to keep his mask in place. Ignoring the stares and whispers, the trio made their way to the Gryffindor table. As they sat, Hermione and Ron staying on either side of him, Ginny reached out from her seat across the table and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Harry stayed focused on keeping his mask in place as he ate. He knew that, no matter how good an actor he was (and he thought he was pretty good; after all, the Wizarding World believed him to be their savior, and the Dursleys hadn't realized that he wasn't actually afraid of them yet), if he let his concentration slip, it would be too much.

The arrival of the mail caused him to focus on something besides his issues for a quick moment. He fed Hedwig a piece of bacon as she landed in front of him. Stroking her head absentmindedly (and believing she had just come to see him, as she was wont to do), he didn't even think to see if she had mail for him until she pecked his hand. Hedwig gave Harry an annoyed glare as he took the note rom her leg. "Sorry, girl," he apologized, hoping she wouldn't be to unhappy with him. She nibbled his fingers lightly, forgiving him, but still cuffed his head with her wing as she flew off.

Turning his attention to the note, he opened it to reveal Dumbledore's distinctive script.

_Harry,_

_I know you are probably still quite upset with me, and you have every right to be, but there is something very important I need to discuss with you. _

_If you'd come meet me at 8 this evening in my office, I'd much appreciate it._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Don't forget - I'm quite fond of Blood Pops._

His mask got quite a workout as he fought to keep his conflicted emotions off his face. He looked up to the head table to see Dumbledore gazing benignly around the room. As he looked toward the Gryffindor table, Harry caught his eye and gave a smal nod of agreement.

Harry leaned back in his seat. _'Only 12 more hours...'_

* * *

Harry wandered down the hallway to Dumbledore's office. He may not have wanted to be there, but he wasn't going to be late to a meeting with the _headmaster_ of his school, no matter how angry he was.

"Blood Pops," He said, feeling foolish (as he always did) saying the password. He rode the stairs up to the massive wooden door, wanting to both run away and storm into the office angrily. Forcing himself back into his mask, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Harry," he heard from the inside. He pushed the door open slowly, edging into the room. "Please, sit." He took a seat as Dumbledore gazed at him sadly. "First, let me apologize again, and express my condolences for your loss." Ah, there it was. Harry lost control of his mask just long enough fora asingle tear to slip out. "Second... There has been an attack."

Harry leaped from his chair. "What? Where? Was it the Weasley's or- REMUS! Is he- are they okay?"

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly, inwardly wondering how far Harry mush have drifted from his family that the Weasley's and Remus were his first concerns. "Calm down, Harry," he said, politely  
ignoring the glare Harry sent him, "Both the Weasley's and Remus are safe. The attack was on the Dursley's."

Harry blinked, not having been expecting that. He was forced to use his acting abilities to their fullest extent when he responded. "Are-are they all right? What about the wards? Shouldn't they have stopped the attack?"

"If the attack had been at your home, then, yes, the wards would have stopped it. However, the attack was at a Muggle shopping center, and your relatives were merely victims of circumstance. They were uninjured, but are refusing to let you stay with them this summer."

"That's... that's really too bad, sir." Harry was hard pressed to keep the glee off his face. Perhaps he could stay with the Weasley's now..

Dumbledore steepled his fingers. "Well, due to the need to keep the blood wards renewed, I was forced to track down some more... distant Muggle relatives on your mother's side. The only problem is, they don't know about magic, and as I would like to believe that you have enough control that they won't need to be told," he paused here, both preparing to drop a bombshell on Harry, and to give him a small, knowing look, "So they are planning to enroll you in a Muggle high school with their children. Are you going to be able to pretend you know what they're talking about to finish the school year there?"

Harry shrugged. "There shouldn't be too much of a problem, Professor. I've been using Dudley's school books during the summers to keep up with my Muggle schooling. I should be all right."

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes giving their signature twinkle. "In that case, you will be spending the summer with the Evans family in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

* * *

Okay... Extended AN will be in my profile, but... I'm sorry! I have such a strong feeling that this will turn out badly just for the sheer randomness of the crossover, but, then again, I have seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Bring it On crossed over very well, and I've seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer and RENT crossed over very well, so who knows... (Although, I think Buffy can be crossed with anything, to be honest...) So... If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, or something that doesn't flow, tell me, and I'll change it - my wireless keyboard wasn't working well, so...

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2

Short, I know. It's just taken so long for me to even get this up, that I figured y'all might like at least something small! Life got crazy, but I'm still working on my stuff when I get chances!

* * *

Harry held his two best friends tight at the door of the train. While he may have been happy to not have to stay with his "family" this summer, it also meant that he wasn't going to see his best friends this summer, either.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone other than the two he was currently embracing, but his eyes began to tear up. He was taking a Portkey to Heathrow Airport from Platform 9 and ¾, essentially as soon as he stepped off the train. "I'm going to miss you both, you know that, right?" Harry asked, trying not to sound too emotional.

"Mate, we're going to miss you, too; don't even begin to think we're not," Ron jokingly glared at him, smacking lightly upside the head

"And, you're to call when you get there, all right, Harry? If they don't want to pay for the call, just reverse the charges. I want to make sure you get there in one piece, and I want to hear from you this summer. I know we can owl each other, but overseas owling takes a long time, and one of us could be in trouble before the others knew about it. So, you have to call me at least once a week, and I'll either owl Ron with any news, or I'll try to get him on the phone, now that he knows how to use one properly…" Hermione glanced at Ron as she said this, who's ears had turned slightly red at the memory of this last (rather disastrous) phone call.

"Of course, 'Mione. And if anything happens – to anyone here – be sure to call me. I need to make sure everything's all right. Oh, and I'll probably be calling for homework help, as well."

Hermione mock-glared at him. "Harry James Potter, you know that I will not give you answers on your homework! …But on your Muggle homework, I might be persuaded to help a little."

Moody stomped over to where the trio was. "Come along, Potter, time to get moving. Things to do, planes to catch. We've got to hurry you know. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry brushed a single tear off Hermione's cheek, blinking back his own tears. "I have to go…" He trailed off as he was swept into a tight group hug. Harry couldn't help thinking, _'I'm going to miss this…'_ He pulled away reluctantly, wiping at his eyes as Ron cleared his throat and Hermione openly cried. "… It won't be all that long… I'll be back before you know it."

Moody, tired of waiting, grabbed Harry by the shoulders and started pulling him away. "Never learned the meaning of the word 'hurry', did you, Potter? Your plane is leaving in less than an hour. Get moving!"

Harry twisted under Moody's grip, craning his head to look back at his best friends. When he saw them standing there, waving slightly, Hermione being supported by Ron, all he could say was "…bye…".

* * *

Okay... R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

:dodges sharp objects: Hey, look, people! A shiny new chapter... OVER THERE!!

* * *

"Here's your carry-on bag – there's a note from the Headmaster in there explaining its contents. Here's your trunk – the outside has been transfigured to look like a Muggle suitcase, although, why they can't use trunks like normal people, I don't know… I've got your ticket and travel documents… well, they were right here…" Moody dug through his coat in a way that was eerily reminiscent of Hagrid. "Ah, here they are! Okay, your plane is boarding in… 2 minutes, so off you go, Potter. Don't get yourself killed! CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry cringed as the business men around them turned and glared at Moody. He supposed they did make quite the sight. He mentally prayed that the Auror wouldn't curse anyone – if they were trying to smuggle him out of the country, a breach of the Statute of Secrecy would certainly make it harder.

He said his goodbyes to the Auror as he grabbed his bags and rushed off to find his gate (which, of course, was on the other side of the airport). He slipped in to the end of the queue, quickly handing his boarding pass to the woman at the door. _'It's too bad Hermione's not here… or even Ron. Although, as much as I care for him, he might not make this flight any easier.'_

Harry placed his trunk in the compartment above his seat, and settled into his spot for the next many hours. Opening the backpack he'd been given as a carry-on, he found a rather large envelope with his name on it. _'I guess this is Dumbledore's note for me…'_ He set the backpack on the floor and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_I do apologize for having to do this to you – I know you'd have liked to spend the summer with your friends, but your safety must come first. Also, I admit, I did have a bit of an ulterior motive in mind when I went looking for relatives of yours – I was hoping that I could find somewhere you could go where you wouldn't have the stigma of being the Boy-Who-Lived, and that you could go places and be yourself without having to constantly watch for Lord Voldemort._

_So, as an attempt to make the transition to Muggle life a little easier (and as an attempt to begin to rectify the mistakes I've made with you), I took the liberty of contacting Ms. Granger's parents. They offered to purchase you the necessary devices you'll need to… 'fit in', I believe, is the phrase they used._

_I wish you well on your trip, and I'll be in contact with you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry smiled – in all honesty, he wasn't as angry with the Headmaster as he had been when told the prophecy. He really hadn't been angry so much as he was hurt that he wasn't trusted with the information. On the other hand, Harry really did know that Dumbledore had been trying to protect him – he knew that the Headmaster considered him to be the grandson he'd never had, and he felt the same. After all, when other students are in the Hospital Wing, their headmasters don't sit at their bedsides to keep vigil – or to keep the nightmares away, like he had after the incident with Quirrel.

Harry peered inside the bag again, grabbing the other note he found in there.

_Harry-_

_We hope these will help you fit in while in the Muggle world this summer. Don't even begin to think about paying us back, either – consider this repayment for everything you have done for our daughter over the years. We are very well off, and it hasn't hurt us to do this for you, but it is something we can do to thank you for being her friend and protector._

_Inside this backpack are a laptop computer, cell phone, and iPod. The laptop has most programs you will need for school, as well as a few popular games we thought you might enjoy. The iPod has some music on it already – things we've pulled from Hermione's music collection as well as our own, and a few other popular albums as well – and you can always buy more with one of the programs on your laptop. The cell phone has your number taped onto the back of it, and has Hermione's programmed into it already – we suggest giving her a call as soon as you get settled, otherwise she may never forgive you. It's also been set up with text messaging, so you can send her messages at any time._

_We've also included a few recent DVDs you can play on your laptop so you'll have an idea of what people are talking about when they discuss them, and your backpack, obviously, can be used for your classes._

_Good luck with your family._

_-Dan and Emma Granger_

Harry grinned to himself, and made a mental note to tell Hermione how much he loved her parents. He slid out his new laptop, and after a few minutes of fumbling around with it, put a DVD in and settled down for a long flight.

* * *

ANs in my profile, as always! Please review, even if it's just some late-night ramblings like I do for reviews sometimes - I enjoy hearing what people think of my stories, or that they think I'm insane... xD Anyway, I reply to every review I get, so I want reviews to reply to!


End file.
